With the continued development of portable media players, social networking services, wireless data transmission speeds, etc., individuals continue to be presented with more and more image and video content. However, when an individual receives a digital picture or a video feed or the like, the individual might also wish to have further information about something in the content, such as an item, a person, a logo or even a building or landmark. For example, a video feed might include a scene filmed at the Statue of Liberty and the viewer may wish to receive historical information about this landmark. Moreover, a video feed might include a famous actress carrying a new designer handbag or a famous athlete using a cell phone, each of which may be of interest to a consumer who wishes to learn more information about the item, share the item with a friend via a social networking website or the like, or even purchase the item. In conventional systems, the viewer/consumer is unable to quickly transform their general interest of the particular item into the ability to get additional information or engage in an e-commerce shopping session related to the item of interest.